hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Dexter
'Viscontessa Lucia Sinistre-'''known by her friends, as well as the rest of H.I.V.E., as ''Lucy Dexter '' was student at H.I.V.E. who became friends with the main characters in ''Dreadnought. She is the grandaughter of the Contessa and, like her grandmother, she has the voice which enables her to control other people. History Before H.I.V.E. Before coming to H.I.V.E., Lucy lived with her grandmother in Italy and was kept a virtual prisoner in their home. Nero arrived sometime after the Contessa's death and invited Lucy to come join H.I.V.E. She leapt on the chance to escape. Dreadnought Lucy Dexter appears at the start of Dreadnought when she is admitted to the Alpha stream. She soon becomes friends with Otto, Wing, Shelby and Laura. Lucy joins their group on the 93 percenter to the Arctic and when the Dreadnought falls under attack she is taken to Raven's safe house with Laura, Shelby and Raven but is captured with the rest when it falls under attack. Lucy is taken to the Jason Drake's base in Nevada and put in a maximum security cell with Laura and Shelby. When orders are given for them to be killed, she stops the guard from shooting them by using the voice and tells Laura and Shelby who she really is. Lucy, Laura, and Shelby are rescued from Drake's base when Colonel Francisco mounts an attack on it with the H.I.V.E. security team. Rogue Lucy uses the voice to stop Block and Tackle from attacking her and Laura, making them hug one another when they are about to attack. Zero Hour Lucy and Otto get into a relationship, and become a couple. However, when Overlord attempts to shoot Otto, she jumps in front of him and gets shot by 2 bullets. Otto tries to stay with her, but she uses the last of her strength to use her voice to give him the order to leave. She dies, and the animus nanites consume her body. Description Lucy has blue eyes and dark hair and is described as being quite pretty. She may appear relatively harmless but has the ability to control people with her voice like her grandmother, the Contessa. Personality Lucy had ''The Voice, ''like her grandmother, but she choose to wield it wisely, instead of for selfish reasons. She did not want people to use her as a tool. Relationships * Otto: It is revealed in Zero Hour that Lucy had feelings for Otto, and they kissed. Later, when Lucy died, Otto was devastated by her death. * Laura: Lucy and Laura were very good friends, but because of the tension between them caused by Lucy's crush on Otto, the two were very cold to each other for a while. However, they were able to put that aside to complete the mission in Zero Hour. Laura was also very upset at Lucy's death. Category:Main characters Category:Alpha stream students Category:H.I.V.E. students Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Articles without images Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Rogue Characters